bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Cień Ichimaru Gina
| obrazek = Plik:O20 numer odcinka.png | kanji = 市丸ギンの影 | romaji = Ichimaru Gin no kage | numer odcinka = 20 | rozdziały = Rozdział 65, Rozdział 66, Rozdział 67, Rozdział 68, Rozdział 69, Rozdział 70 | arc = Agent Shinigami | poprzedni odcinek = Ichigo staje się Hollowem | następny odcinek = Wejście do świata Shinigami! | premieraJa = 22 lutego 2005 | opening = *~Asterisk~ | ending = Thank You!! }} Cień Ichimaru Gina jest dwudziestym odcinkiem anime Bleach. Opis thumb|left|190px|Gin i Kenpachi pojawiają się przed Byakuyą Po dostarczeniu swojej wiadomości do Rukii Kuchiki, Byakuya opuszcza jej celę, a na zewnątrz spotyka dwóch innych kapitanów: Gina Ichimaru oraz Kenpachiego Zarakiego. Oboje chwalą jego chłodną postawę, oraz to, że pozwala umrzeć swojej siostrze bez jakiejkolwiek próby jej uratowania. Byakuya pyta, dlaczego nie ma z nimi ich poruczników. Zamiast udzielić odpowiedzi, Kenpachi pyta, czy Kuchiki chciałby, żeby zabił dla niego jego siostrę. Ten złości się, ale zachowuje zimną krew. Twierdzi, że taki prostak jak Kenpachi nie ma prawa mówić o godności szlacheckiej. To z kolei rozzłościło Zarakiego, który próbuje wyzwać Byakuyę na pojedynek. Gin, przy pomocy Kidō, krępuje kapitana 11 oddziału, przepraszając Kuchiki za jego zachowanie. [[Plik:O20 Kisuke staje się świadkiem uwolnienia Getsugi Tensho Ichigo.png|thumb|left|190px|Ichigo po raz pierwszy uwalnia Getsugę Tenshō]] W tym samym czasie, Ichigo Kurosaki i Kisuke Urahara kontynuują swoją walkę. Ichigo zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że żadne ostrze, z wyjątkiem Zanpakutō oraz Hollowów, nie może go zranić. Dzieje się tak, ponieważ jest Shinigami. Urahara wyjawia mu, że jego miecz jest tak naprawdę Zanpakutō, po czym je uwalnia. Szybko radzi sobie z Kurosakim, zaczyna go gonić oraz atakować. Ten uciekając, ponownie spotyka tajemniczą istotę. Tym razem Ichigo wie, kim on jest i zatrzymuje się. Nieznajomy mówi Ichigo, by porzucił strach i stanął oko w oko ze swoim wrogiem, wzywając imię miecza. Ichigo wywołuje Zangetsu i dzięki temu nareszcie jest w stanie zapanować nad swoim Zanpakutō. Chwilę później, Kurosaki używa potężnej, nieznanej mu formy ataku na Kisuke. Atak ten "zdmuchuje" kapelusz z głowy Kisuke, co zmusza go do użycia Chikasumi no Tate w celu obrony. Gdyby tego nie zrobił, mógłby stracić ramię, co sam przyznaje. thumb|right|190px|Sado i Orihime kończą swój trening Gdzie indziej, Uryū Ishida opanowuje swój trening, a Yasutorze Sado udaje się wykorzystać moc jego prawej ręki. W czasie ćwiczeń przez przypadek tworzy dziurę w ścianie budynku, przez co musi go opuścić. Yoruichi Shihōin jest pod wrażeniem ich umiejętności do przywołania swoich mocy w tak krótkim czasie. Przyznaje, że są oni uzdolnionymi jednostkami. Jednakże szybko odwołuje te słowa, na wieść o tym, że Chad spadł ze schodów. thumb|left|190px|Tessai i Kisuke otwierają bramę dla Ichigo i jego przyjaciół Tydzień później Ichigo, jego rodzina i przyjaciele, udają się na pokaz fajerwerków. Tatsuki rozmawia z Inoue, nie wiedząc jaki ma problem, życzy jej szczęścia i szczęśliwej podróży. Tatsuki wyznaje jej, że zajęła drugie miejsce w Mistrzostwach Sztuk Walk przez swoją złamaną rękę. Ichigo otrzymuje bardzo osobliwą wiadomość od Kisuke, po czym udaje się do jego sklepu. Tam dowiaduje się, że Chad, Uryū i Orihime planują razem z nim udać się do Soul Society. Po raz pierwszy spotyka również mówiącego kota, Yoruichi. Kurosaki pyta Inoue, czy wie dokładnie co się dzieje, na co ona odpowiada mu stanowczym, ale życzliwym "Tak". W momencie otwarcia Senkaimonu, Kisuke tłumaczy im, że jest to rodzaj bramy, przejścia, które pozwoli im bezpiecznie przedostać się na drugą stronę. Mają jednak na to jedynie cztery minuty, więc muszą się pospieszyć. Kisuke mówi sam do siebie, że wszystko zależy od Kurosakiego. Najwyższy Ilustrowany Przewodnik Shinigami Kona-sama Przedstawianą postacią jest Jūshirō Ukitake. Występujące postacie Walki Brak. Użyte moce i techniki Techniki Shinigami: * * Użyty Fullbring: * Uwolnione Zanpakutō: Shikai: * * Nawigacja fr:Épisode 20 es:La Sombra de Gin Ichimaru id:Bayangan Gin Ichimaru Kategoria:Odcinki